The beast wars go warring!
by Beastwar-walrus12
Summary: A story about the Beast Warriors finding 2 strange stasis pods! OoOo! SCARY! what is inside? What could await them? NO ONE KNOWS! well, thats not true.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first fic ever, so if it sucks, oh well. I'm a huge fan, duh, and um… uh… This takes place at the Transmetal stage, kind of near the end of the second series, except with depth charge, cuz he's cool. And I don't own Beast Wars. Duh.

**Optimus: **Hey, Rattrap, why is your brain exposed on your head? That's just weird.

**Rattrap:** For cybertron's sake, it's not my brain! It just looks like it. I don't know what the creator was thinking, but he made my head look like a brain.

**Rhinox:** Good for you, but we've got a reading of a stasis pod over in sector- scratch that, TWO stasis pods, one in sector G3 in the mountains, and the other in E7 in the ocean.

**Optimus:** Alright. Depth charge, you go to E7, Rattrap will back you up from the shore.

**Depth Charge: **Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving. Come on brain-head.

**Rattrap:** I'm telling you people! IT'S NOT A FIRKEN BRAIN! leaves with depth charge while muttering something about how stupid everyone is

**Optimus: **And Silverbolt and Cheetor, you can go to G7 in the mountains.

_At the predacon base…_

**Megatron:** Alright, you heard the last conversation. Yesssss… Inferno and Waspinator go to G3 and probably get killed, and Rampage and Quickstrike you can go fight Rattrap and Depth Charge. Yesssss…

**Quickstrike:** Huh, nyuk nyuk, wut abut shuger but?

**Megatron: **0.o I can't understand your thick accent. Yessss… Anyway, Blackarachnia, go… do whatever you do. Yessss… Seduce the enemy or something. Yesss... Tarantulas go… do… something… evil and traitorous. Yesss…

**Tarantulas: **Blehahahahhahahahahauhuhuhohohohohehhehehehhu-

**Megatron: **… Riiiiiight. Anyway, co-

**Tarantulas: **jujujujujujrjejejejejejejerererereetetetetetetetafafafafafasasadadadadavavav-

**Megatron: **annoyed Okay, stop with the evil laughter. Yesss…. Guys, just go an-

**Tarantulas: **yuyuyuyuyiyiyiiibbibibihhlhlhllgogolalafrodomeegofardarmoogetfardenwhoogenHURK!falls

**Blackarachnia: **Right on it, bossy boy. puts gun back in holster

**Megatron: **I said seduce the enemy, not your teammates! Yess…

**Waspinator: **Yezz, Wazzzpinator go and do mizzion with ant for ruler!

**Inferno: **Yes, my queen, I shall complete this mission and BUUUUUURN! MUAHAHAHA BUUURN BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!!!!!!!!!!! leaves

_At sector E7…_

**Rampage: **I'm going in, accent boy.

**Quickstrike: **Nyuk, I'll make shure ya get da heads up on wutervers cumin!

**Rampage: **What?

**Quickstike: **It's too late crab face! Big 'ol manta ray and ratbrain are comin in!

**Rattrap: **FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS STOP MAKING IDIOTIC COMMENTS ABOUT MY HEAD!!!

**Quickstrike: **I'll harndle tarmper terntrarm while yer fand dat starsis pard!

**Rampage:**…What?Don't give me orders fool. I'm going in.

**Rattrap: **I'll get you! Jumps on him and starts sissy-slapping him Dieeee! I'll sissy-slap you till yo go cryin to yo momma!

**Quickstrike: **Oh no you didn't! Bish! Slaps him with snake hand and snake bites him

**Rattrap:** OW! You make me sad. Wah wah wah wah wah. Ummm…

**Quickstrike:** Wurt?

**Rattrap: **DIEEEEE shoots Quickstrike in the head and he goes flying back

**Quickstrike: **Dernit ya kicked mah keester!!! falls in ocean

**Rattrap: **Whats a keester? It sounds yummy.

_Somewhere in sector G3…_

**Silverbolt: **Look ahead, Cheetor! Its Waspinator and Inferno!

**Cheetor:** Yeah, let's get 'em!

**Waspinator: **Ooo… catbot and dogbot come for stazziz pod too!

**Inferno:** Yes, but they shall BUUUUUUUURRRRRN!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! That stasis pod shall be predacon merchandise!

**Cheetor:** Merchandise? What the heck?

**Silverbolt: **No! That must be ours! Blah blah blah blah heroic crap blah blah blah blah!

**Waspinator: **Wazzpinator izz confuzzled! shoots Silverbolt and it hits his wing

**Silverbolt: **Gah! falls to spot on mountain Darn them!

**Cheetor: **Arg, I'll get you preds! Shoots waspinator with laser

**Waspinator: **Nooo! Wazzpinator muzzt get ztazziz pod!

**Blackarachnia: **somewhere where they don't notice Hm… I think I have a plan! Blackarachnia to Inferno! whisper whisper whisper

**Inferno: **Hm? Hmmmm… HMMMM!! Yes! Great idea! begins shooting at Cheetor

**Cheetor: **Gah! Hey, someone could get hurt here! … wait… oh… that's the po-gets shot over near spot where Blackarachnia was

**Silverbolt:** No! Cheetor! goes over to cheetor

**Inferno: **BURRRRN! shoots at silverbolt

**Blackarachnia: **Ohh, hey bowser boy. How ya doing? Protect me please?

**Silverbolt: **Oh! Of course! Inferno's shot comes at him and he does a matrix dodge forgetting completely about blackarachnia behind him, and it BARELY skims her

**Blackarachnia: **Falls Oh no! Ow…

**Silverbolt: **NO! BLACKARACHNIA! Sap sappy sapper sappen sappersen sap sap sappy sap sap sapper sappysap sap sapper sappy SAAAAAAAP!!!!!

**Waspinator:** Shoots silverbolt and he goes flying Yezz! Wazzpinator izz sucsezz!

**Cheetor: **Oh, man…

**Inferno:** Shoots Cheetor Muahahah! Yes! BUUUURRRN!!! grabs stasis pod Come Waspinator, let's take this back to the queen.

**Waspinator:** Queen??

_Back wherever Rattrap is…_

**Rattrap: **This thing really IS heavy! What's Depth charge doing? looks over to the water and sees Depth charge and Rampage fighting oh, I should have guessed that, huh?

_At the Maximal base:_

**Optimus: **Good job. Let's open this baby up and see our new comrade. But wait, where are Silverbolt, Cheetor, and Depth charge?

**Rattrap:** Depth charge is fighting Rampage for whatever reason he always seems to have, and Silverbolt and Cheetor, are… somewhere. Doing…. Something.

**Optimus:** Oh, THAT helps. Whatever, lets open it up anyway.opens capsule, and lots of steam comes out

**Rattrap:** Oh my god! Could it be…

_**CHAPTER END**_


	2. OMG! ITS ME!

Yayz, chapter 2

**Optimus:** Could it be?...

**Unknown beast warrior (in stasis pod):** THE AUTHOR!

**Rattrap:** What? The author?

**Author: **Yes, the author. The pwnzor of this fic.

**Rhinox:** Pwnzor???

**Author:** Yes, pwnzor.

**Optimus:** Do you have a name?

**Author:** Yes. I am Waltredon. A transmetal fuzor. Walrus/diplodocus

**Optimus:** Welcome to the team.

**Waltredon:** Thank you.

**Rattrap:** So, uh, what was in the other stasis pod?

**Waltredon:** Oh, that must have been my sister. She Ish the crazy monkeyz.

**Rhinox:** SPEAK OUR LANGUAGE YOU FU-ngus.

**Waltredon:** Yes, I probably should.

**Rhinox:** We should probably go get Cheetor and Silverbolt.

**Optimus:** Right.

_With Depth Charge and Rampage…_

**Depth charge:** I'll get you this time! pulls out sword Lets have a battle with blades.

**Rampage:** Fine, lets. crab legs start twisting around to form a sword in each hand

**Depth charge:** Take this! starts charging towards him Hiya!

**Rampage: **Jumps over him, and comes back down on top of him Hah! lowers sword to back of Depth charge's neck Checkmate, buddy.

**Depth charge:** Rrr… Transforms into manta ray and jets out from under him Hah! What? Rampage is surfing on him

**Rampage:** Whoo hoo! Ohhh yeah! I'm surfing on my enemy! Pulls out gun Good bye friend! Shoots, and Depth charge goes flying down to the ground, and Rampage jumps on a nearby rock This battle is won.

_With the search party…_

**Rattrap:** Why do I have to do this all the time?

**Waltredon:** Because you're fast.

**Rattrap:** So are the others!

**Waltredon:** Yes but Optimus has duties, and Rhinox's job is staying at the base!

**Rattrap:** Arrrg! sees Cheetor and Silverbolt lying knocked out on the ground Oh, crap! They got beaten up by Waspinator and Inferno???

**Waltredon: **Well, they could have gotten a lot better! Let's take these guys back to the base.

_At the predecon base:_

**Megatron:** Why are you showing here? We're not doing anything. Yesss…..

_Sorry, at the MAXIMAL base…_

**Optimus:** We better get these guys in the CR chamber.

**Rhinox:** Any sign of depth charge? Wait, don't answer that, that was a stupid question.

**Waltredon:** Well, I'm going outside to look at… stuff. Leaves, and every one else except Rhinox does, too.

**Rhinox:** Good. Now lets see… of course. Everyone else is a transmetal except me and silverbolt. Hmm begins fiddling with things, and after a while, is done Yes! Eureka! Halleluiah! Some other fancy word that people say when they're happy! I've done it. Now to apply it… Rhinox to Silverbolt, come in!

**Silverbolt:** Yes? … Ok, right on it! Comes in to where Rhinox is

**Rhinox: **Ok, if we drink this potion, we SHOULD turn transmetal!

**Silverbolt: **Really? Cool!

**Rhinox:** But I don't know if it works for fuzors.

**Silverbolt:** Really? Uncool!

**Rhinox:** All right… drinks potion, and giant flash of light occurs. Once it is cleared, a transmetal rhinox comes out IT WORKED! Yes!

**Silverbolt:** Oh! Let me try! drinks it, and out of the light comes…

**Rhinox:** Oh my god! Your no longer a bird dog, your… A DOG BIRD!

**Silverbolt:** Wow! Your right!... Wait… that's the same thing.

**Rhinox:** Yeah, it didn't work for you.

_**CHAPTER END!**_


End file.
